Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-10})^{7}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-10})^{7} = 9^{(-10)(7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-10})^{7}} = 9^{-70}} $